After the Fact
by Evlwolf
Summary: What happens after the manga ending? Well, I have my own ideas to that! Babies? Breakups? Back-to-the-futures? Well I can't tell you, you have to read!
1. What's Happened

**I tried to base what's happened to the characters as much as possible on what really happened in the manga ending. This is as close as possible to the manga, and there may be some improvisations. **

**I don't own Inuyasha, or this update of the characters. I own what's to come though!**

* * *

**Bold: Author's Note**

_Italics: Thought or emphasis_

Underline: Headings

* * *

After The Fact

What's Happened

It's been 3 months since the wedding, and Inuyasha and I have been living here in the feudal era. I'm training to be a priestess under Kaede, and Inuyasha works slaying demons. He works with Miroku and Songo when she's not tending to the kids.

Miroku and Songo have 3 children together- Twin girls and a newborn boy.

Shippo's in Kitsune-Youkai training, so he leaves frequently.

Rin is also is an apprentice for Kaede, and doesn't travel with Sesshomaru as she used to. Sesshomaru often comes to visit her, and usually gives her extravagant gifts. Kaede says that Sesshomaru seems to want her to transition to living in a human village.

As I see it, if Rin wants to stay with him, she's going to stay with him. She's very similar to me, and is not one to stay too far from the one she loves. I'm not sure of their relationship, but I know Sesshomaru feels very protective of Rin. I think she has a crush on him, but doesn't realize it. I wouldn't be surprised if they married someday, like Inuyasha and I have. Inuyasha says that'll never happen, but we'll see!

Kohaku is training to be a demon-slayer, and Kirara stays with him. He doesn't visit much, because it's always so busy at Miroku's and Songo's house these days, with three young children.

Naraku and all his incarnations are dead, finally! I feel bad that Kagura is gone, because she never wanted to be under Naraku, and wasn't really evil. She just wanted to live her own life.

Anyway, that's what's everyone's been up to, so let's get to the actual story!

* * *

**Okay, if this story doesn't get updated quickly, forgive me. I'm doing a crapload of different fanfics right now!**

**Chapter 1: Sneaking Away**


	2. Sneaking Away

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

**Bold: Author's Note**

_Italics: Thought or emphasis_

Underline: Headings

* * *

After the Fact

Chapter 1: Sneaking Away

"How does that feel?" I asked the young girl.

"Better! Thank you Lady Kagome!" She said happily, looking at the treated scrape on her leg.

"Good! Now run off and play! And you don't have to call me 'Lady'." I reminded her, I feel weird when people call me that. It reminds me of Kikyo, who I am _not_!

"Kaede, I'm going to go stock up on antiseptic herbs, we're running low." I said inconspicuously.

"Aye, ye shan't be too long. We're having a bit of a heavy day." She told me.

"K." I replied, walking out the door.

I almost felt guilty for leaving on a busy day, but I had to go. Sometimes you just have to break the rules.

"Where is he? I can't stay here too long, or everyone'll get suspicious!" I thought aloud.

"Kagome?" His voice rang from behind me.

"Inuyasha! I've been waiting!" I said, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Sorry, It was a tough demon. I came as soon as I could." He apologized.

I looked into his eyes lovingly, the golden eyes I loved so much.

Inuyasha has changed so much since I met him, and even more so since the wedding. He's nicer to everyone, especially me. In fact, I don't even remember the last time I said 'Sit!'

Oh yeah... The wedding!

--Flashback--

It was a beautiful spring morning 3 months ago. I wore a traditional bridal kimono, **(don't know what it's called) **and I managed to convince Inuyasha to change out of his robe of the fire rat into a groom's kimono. **(I'm whiter than sour cream and you expect me to know what it's called?? I'm German, Scottish, and Swedish for God sakes!)**

The ceremony was quite traditional. (in feudal Japan anyway) Kaede performed ministerial services. Miroku is great and all, but Inuyasha and I didn't want him performing such a holy task. (filthy -reformed- lecher)

The reception was definitely one to remember, if I do say so myself.

A demon attacked right in the middle of Miroku's totally unnecessary, yet underlyingly lecherous speech. As he was about to make another failing-to-be inconspicuous remark about the wedding night, a huge crow demon attacked the wedding party.

In turn, it was a happy irony, because a crow demon was really what brought Inuyasha and I together in the first place. It stole the Shikon no Tama, and when I shot the crow's foot at it, the jewel broke, forcing Inuyasha and I to find all the shards together.

After that incident was taken care of, Koga showed up and ranted about what a 'smelly mutt-face' Inuyasha was, and how I shouldn't be with him. This was until Inuyasha showed him the door. (or so to speak. Inuyasha can be so violent sometimes!)

Then I yelled 'sit'. It was a perfect ending to a perfect reception. (or as close as possible, considering our luck.)

**--**End Flashback--

"I love you, My Kagome" He said, looking into my eyes.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." I replied, automatically. I always love when he calls me 'his Kagome'.

That's when we kissed. Whenever we kiss, I just know everything's going to be alright, as long as we have each other.

He broke the kiss as he picked me up, and leaped to our usual spot- the Goshinboku.

The tree seems to symbolize our love. It's where we met time, and time again.

It holds an ending, a reminder of the once great Kikyo.

It also holds a beginning, to true love, and ultimately new generations of a certain Inu-hanyou and the Miko-in-training that is telling this story.

We may not have kids yet, but it's an inevitability...

Inuyasha jumped into the tree, onto a sturdy, yet exceptionally large branch, with me still in his arms. We kissed passionately, and slowly removed each other's clothing. I'm getting better at balancing in the tree, as well as doing several other things in it. (-wink--blush-)

When the clothing is gone...

--Insert Lemon Here--

* * *

**For the record, I don't write lemons! I'm only 15! Maybe when I'm 18, but not now! So you're just going to have to come up with your own scenario for now.**

**Chapter 2: A Baby With Kikyo?**


End file.
